femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess
Tess & Kaylee are villainesses from the Dreamtales Comics story Superguy vs Teen Terrors. They are two teenage girls who get sexual pleasure from shrinking men so they can dominate and humiliate them. Their male victim is then reduced to being a mere sex toy for their enjoyment. In the city of Metropolis, residents are throwing a celebration for their super heroes, which include Batgirl, Wonder Woman and Superguy. Two teenage girls, a blonde called Tess and a brunette called Kaylee, are in the crowd watching the celebration. Tess is in possession of a shrink ray and tells Kaylee she wants to try it out on Superguy. She says that she finds the thought of having a small man at her mercy sexually arousing. Kaylee agrees that they should shrink the hero. After the show they find Superguy backstage and run up to him. The girls talk about how big and tall he is and Kaylee tells him she gets wet when she sees men as strong as him. Superguy is clearly loving the attention from the young beauties and starts posing for them, but they take his moment of weakness to fire the shrink ray at him. The girls laugh at the hero as he starts to shrink, and they enjoy toying with him. Superguy attempts to attack Kaylee with a charging headbutt, but his attack has no effect and he just bounces off her stomach. Kaylee then taunts him and pushes him over with a shove. Superguy falls to the floor and realises he has lost his powers and become small, weak and helpless. Tess decides that she wants to have a go with the shrink ray and fires it at Superguy, making him even smaller. The girls mock him some more, and Superguy realises he stands no chance against the villainous vixens in his condition, so he tries to escape, but Kaylee blocks his exit. She fires the shrink ray at him for a third time, and Superguy is reduced to the height of her high heeled stilettos. Tess grabs Superguy and the girls grin with delight at his predicament. Superguy threatens Tess to let him go, but she reminds him all she has to do is give a little squeeze to keep him in line. She demonstrates this by crushing his body in her hand, and he frantically begs her to stop and says that she is crushing his ribs. Kaylee says they should take him back to her place for some more fun, so Tess puts him in her purse and the girls head off. At the apartment, Superguy is dropped onto a table and he immediately grabs a nearby fork to threaten the girls with. But they just laugh, and toy with him some more by fighting back with one of their fingers to show him just how weak he really is. He is then shrunk for the fourth time and loses his clothes as well. Kaylee mocks him some more by saying she needs glasses to see him now, and Tess adds that she’ll need a microscope to see his penis. Tess becomes overcome with excitement and starts touching herself to Superguy’s predicament, and he soon realises that he is just a small toy being used for their sexual pleasure. Kaylee then takes her bra off and threatens to crush Superguy under her giant boobs. The small hero runs away scared and hides behind a mug, much to the amusement of the girls. They then tell Superguy he is going to be used as tiny sex toy and start to make love to each other. Superguy is left to hang on for dear life on one of Kaylee’s nipples, as Tess fondles her breasts. Kaylee then starts licking out Tess, and forces Superguy into Tess’ vagina with her tongue. The girls continue torturing him by shoving him into various holes and then place him inside of a dildo. They both put an end of the dildo into themselves and get off as Superguy starts to drown from the cum filling the dildo. The girls finish off by kissing and rubbing each other before remembering Superguy is still trapped in the dildo. They let him out to find he has just barely survived a humiliating death. Suddenly Wonder Woman and Batgirl appear at the apartment and say that they followed Superguy’s distress signal. Superguy is so happy to see them, and tells them how the girls kidnapped and tortured him. But Wonder Woman and Batgirl instead congratulate the girls for what they’ve done to Superguy, and begin to strip off. They say that it is now their time to have some fun at Superguy’s expense, as Tess and Kaylee laugh. Gallery Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 03a.jpg|Introducing teen terrors Tess and Kaylee Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 03b.jpg|Tess has a wicked idea Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 04.jpg|The girls flirting with Superguy Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 05a.jpg|Shrinking the hapless hero Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 05b.jpg|Tess enjoys seeing Superguy shrink Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 05c.jpg|The girls mock the shrinking hero Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 06a.jpg|The terrible teens enjoy toying with Superguy Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 06b.jpg|Superguy's headbutt does no damage to Kaylee Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 06c.jpg|The once mighty hero is shoved to the floor by a teenage girl Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 06d.jpg|Superguy at the feet of the bad girls, realising the predicament he is in Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 07a.jpg|Kaylee hands the shrink ray over to an eager Tess Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 07b.jpg|Tess has fun shrinking Superguy for a second time Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 07c.jpg|The small hero tries to escape, much to Kaylee's amusement Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 08a.jpg|The hero's exit is blocked by the villainous vixen Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 08b.jpg|Superguy shrinks yet again, and is now as tall as a high heel shoe Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 08c.jpg|Tess grabs Superguy, and he demands to be put down Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 09a.jpg|The girls grin with cruel delight at how helpless Superguy is Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 09b.jpg|Tess tortures Superguy by crushing his ribs Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 09c.jpg|He is so small that he can fit in a purse Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 11a.jpg|Tess drops Superguy on to the table Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 11b.jpg|Superguy tries to fight the bad girls with a fork, but they just mock him Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 12.jpg|The now naked Superguy is verbally humiliated by the girls Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 13.jpg|The girls derive sexual pleasure from his predicament Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 15.jpg|Kaylee informs Superguy that he is going to be a toy for their pleasure Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 20.jpg|The girls enjoy themselves as Superguy drowns in cum Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 21.jpg|The girls really enjoyed themselves Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 22.jpg|Wonder Woman and Batgirl have come to rescue Superguy... Tess Kaylee Superguy vs Teen Terrors Page 23.jpg|...or so he thinks. Instead they are going to have fun at his expense Category:2010s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Devious Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Giantess Category:Glasses Category:Happy Ending Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Kidnapper Category:Lesbian Category:Low Cut Top Category:Masturbation Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Pervert Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Shrink Ray Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainess Shrinks Victim Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini